lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Money
Money ist ein Track von Kollegah, aus dem Album Bossaura. Text Und ich sitz in meiner Ein-Zimmer-Bruchbude, nur ein Stuhl, ein Tisch und darauf ein Kilo Coke. Ich starre es an wie in Trance, atme dann tief ein, knacke den Nacken, knacke mit den Fingern, lets go. Und die Stunden vergehen, ich packs in Päckchen zu 2g. 2 Uhr nachts alles ready, ich zieh den letzten Rest weg und geh. Und der Stoff ist killer, jeder will was, ich fahr rum verteil das Koks. Nonstop Handycalls, Übergabe reibungslos. Einsteigen, kurz testen, taubes Zahnfleisch - positiv. Zahlen und geh, von A nach B, Drogendeals im großen Stil bis die ersten Vögel zwitschern, Sonnenaufgang 10 nach 6. Ich check im Handschuhfach, wieviel noch da ist - alles weg Ab zum Drive-in, bestell 6 Cheeseburger, schmeiß dem Typ ne Handvoll Scheine in die Fresse - "hier Bruder". Park am Stadtrand, kill die Burger, roll das Weed ins Blättchen ein, zieh am Blunt, feier mich und schlaf mit nem Lächeln ein. Werd um 12 wach, hol mein Girl ab in der Stadt. Ab zur Kö - Shoppen. Gucci, Dior, Louis Vuitton, Kauf ihr dies, kauf ihr das, kauf ihr alles was ihr passt. Sie wird eingekleidet, wie Diven bei den Music Awards. Wartet im Beauty Salon. Ich fahre los zum Ferrari-Dealer, zahle Cash, fahre back zum Laden, parke den Wagen. Sie kommt raus, kreischt, springt rein, küsst meine Stirn. Ich frag "Wer ist der King'", sie sagt "Baby, du bist der King" 'Hook: ' Money fließt in dieser Nacht, Dunkelheit bricht an, ich cruise durch die Nacht, cruise durch den Park. Money ist in deiner Stadt, Dealer ticken Yayo im Minutentakt, im Minutentakt. Money gibt kein Motherfuck Wer ist schneller, wer macht mehr Geld' Money gibt dir, was du hast. Gestern Breitling, heute Handschellen. Schulden hier, Schulden da. Ey diese Stofftickerei is wie'n Blowjob-Porno - nix als Kopffickerei. Ind sie wollen an mein "Money", doch ich sitze in meinem Penthouse-Loft, sage "Fickt euch alle", zieh ne Line und fühl mich wie'n Gangsterboss. Vor mir auf den Tisch, 50k plus ein Zentner Stoff. Ich ruf nach meinem Baby, sie kommt an mit gesenktem Kopf. Ich winke sie zu mir, Hippi-Kinn''('), sie hat probiert, ihr blaues Auge mit Schminke zu kaschieren. Sie schaut mich an mit leerem Blick, ich höre in Zeitlupe wie sie sagt "Ich kann nicht mehr, du bist nicht der Gleiche, der du mal warst - es ist aus" - WAS' Ich tick aus, und so schnell sie kann, rennt sie zur Tür. Ich schmeiss ne Vase, sie zerschellt an der Wand. Ich renn ihr nach, in den Flur. "Du ehrenlose Bitch, wer hat dich damals aus dem Dreck geholt' Was wärst du ohne mich'" Egal, ich brauch sie nicht, ich brauch niemand, ich hab "Money", mache "Money", stecke "Money" in die Jeans von Armani. Stecke mein kopf in den Kokaberg, sniffe es pur. Hebe den Kopf, höre Schritte im Flur, sie treten meine Tür ein, ich öffne die Schublade und steck das Magazin in die Schusswaffe. '''Hook: ' Money fließt in dieser Nacht, Dunkelheit bricht an, ich cruise durch die Nacht, cruise durch den Park. Money ist in deiner Stadt, Dealer ticken Yayo im Minutentakt, im Minutentakt. Money gibt kein Motherfuck Wer ist schneller, wer macht mehr Geld' Money gibt dir, was du hast. Gestern Breitling, heute Handschellen. Hood-Money, Street-Cash - pumpe mein Bizeps. Hood-Money, Street-Cash - pumpe mein Bizeps. Hood-Money, Street-Cash - pumpe mein Bizeps. Hood-Money, Street-Cash - pumpe mein Bizeps. Mach Cash, pack ' im Truck, check Drugs, baller Pillen im Club, Tank-Tops, baller Pillen und Glocks. Hood-Money, Street-Cash - pumpe mein Bizeps. Dresscode: Black. Im Casino, nehm dein Jackpot weg. Hab mit Latinas an der Westcoast Sex, mach aus dem Siebener mit Crackrocks Cash. ' 'Hook: ' Money fließt in dieser Nacht, Dunkelheit bricht an, ich cruise durch die Nacht, cruise durch den Park. Money ist in deiner Stadt, Dealer ticken Yayo im Minutentakt, im Minutentakt. Money gibt kein Motherfuck Wer ist schneller, wer macht mehr Geld' Money gibt dir, was du hast. Gestern Breitling, heute Handschellen. Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Deutscher Rap Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Kollegah